Red is the Only Thing Between Us
by Vampire Solidarity1
Summary: Two girls...two vamps? Unrequited love, anger, hate, betrail. All they wanted was to go to colledge OC/?, and OC/Emmett From New Moon on and beyond...ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated it. I am paranoid so this story is rated T, could change because of language...don't know yet. I am back by the way and unlike the others this story has been stewing for years so I will never run out of ideas. **

Red is the Only Thing between Us Chapter 1

I always feared death; I guess that is a pretty stupid thing to say considering most people do fear death. No one wants to die. I even used to joke with my mom that if I she was ever given the chance to become immortal she wouldn't do it. Her life was already miserable so why would she want to prolong this misery. I can see her point...but to someone who doesn't have the belief that there is something after this life, that when we take our final bow and that's it; my mom does not offer any comfort. I never want to leave...not really because I fear death completely. It is because I knew that I would never have children and that would mean that eventually everyone would forget me...I would become truly invisible.

I felt invisible all through my life. No one ever really seemed to see me...the true me. Though I suppose that is my fault; I never let anyone in. Not that they would like what they saw if they knew everything about me. I was afraid...ugh here we go again with fear.

My only true friend was Cassadee Reignheart, and even she didn't notice everything. At least when I was feeling low she was like a bolt of lightning hitting me to energize me again (or how she put it, "a transfer of hyper"). Well, I guess someone would remember Amethyst McClaire...one person...great.

"Ame, come on they're going think that we aren't leaving. Hurry up!" Cassadee called from the bottom of the stairs.

I had planned to stay with my grandmother in Washington for a year before going off to University (my parents didn't quite have enough money saved to shell out that much cash). I would go to work there for my aunt's book store and earn my money while I lived with my grandmother (who really could use the help). Cassadee was going to live with us after her visit to British Columbia...don't ask me why she was going there. First, we both had to settle in.

"The century is over, you missed it already" she said with a smile when I finally made it down stairs.

"Dee, remind me again...Why are you site seeing in British Columbia when we are going to live in Washington?" I asked dragging the last big box to the door to get her help to lift it.

"Because you can't get the same feel in Washington that you do in B.C., come on Ame wouldn't you want to see the Rockies?" Cassadee said picking up the other side of the box.

"No, unlike you I don't want to even move to Washington I am happy wherever I live. I don't need to explore. Remember in high school how miserable I was on that trip to France and Italy?" I said sliding the box into the side of the car.

"How could I forget? The first night you had a plan on how to murder all of the others and not get caught. Which was fun to plan by the way" she said with a sigh then a slight giggle at the memory.

"I would have if you weren't there. Some of them were quite disrespectful towards me" I said with a huff.

"Yeah, because everyone is as politically correct as us" she said rolling her eyes, which caused me to roll mine in response. "So, your parent's didn't want to see you off?"

"There are too busy...so they say. It's fine though, it's been like that for what five years?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so" she said getting into the driver's seat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who said that you can drive, huh?" I said slamming the back passenger door.

"Because you slam the doors all the time. Who knows what your driving would inflict on it" she said rubbing the dash board.

"Sometimes I wonder who you love more the car or you" I said climbing in the passenger door, and shutting it with a loud resonating slam.

"That's easy if it was my life or the car; I would choose the car...wait no I would choose me, then buy a new and better car" she said turning the ignition.

"Good to know..." I said rubbing my temples. This was going to be a very, very long car ride...

"Time for driving songs" she said in a chipper tone, as she drove down the street.

"No Dee. No, driving songs you are going to give me a headache from Oregon all the way to Washington" I said putting my face in my hands.

"Fine, but I pick the station" she said in a matter-of –fact tone.

After hours of driving I was ready to kill her. She just had to put on a station with country music, really what was the appeal?

"Stop being such a stick in the mud. We're here, and look Grands is waiting outside to meet us" she said pulling into the drive way.

"Never mind that, it's raining" I said with a smile. I always felt so free in the rain; of course it also helped that rain meant no burning of my permanently pale skin.

"Whatever, pale kid" she said getting out of the car.

"Gee thanks..." I said getting out as well. I could get used to living here. Everything was green, and breathtaking. Best of all, the normally barely-there smell was pungent here; crisp and clean.

"There they are my lovely granddaughter and her alien friend" my grandmother said with a smile that showed the crinkles in her face.

"I am not an alien Mrs. McClaire, I have told you before. I am just exuberant" Cassadee said with a cheeky grin.

"I know, but allow an old woman some fun. Heaven knows I need it" grandma said with a smile. She had aged a lot since I last saw her, but as always a little of her hair in the back was still dark brown.

"You have certainly grown young lady. You look more like your mom, and my mother every day. Good thing too because you don't want your father's nose" grandma laughed.

"No, that would be terrible. I think my mother would have sent me back if I had been cursed with that" I said.

"I always thought that it was a good nose to party in...Plenty of room" Cassadee said, making my grandma snort.

"Dee..." I said in a warring tone that had no real anger behind it.

"What? I'm just saying..." Cassadee said raising her hands.

"And quite right you are too. The problem with my Amethyst is that she doesn't have a man. My only grandchild and I'll never see kids out of her. Too modern to need a man" grandma said shaking her head.

"She can pass them my way...if she ever has anyone that is interested in her. I think that they are too scared that she'll drop kick them if they come within a 2-mile radius" Cassadee said.

"You are standing closer than that and I haven't drop kicked you yet" I said sarcastically.

"Key word is yet, there Ame" she said pointing a finger.

"I would never do that even if I knew how" I said plainly.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that you don't think about it sweetie. Even I do" grandma said ushering us upstairs to our rooms.

"That's true, good night grandma" I said going into my room. Glad that we had sent our stuff up in stages so that it was all here before we even arrived.

"Good night," Cassadee said walking into her room opposite mine.

"Don't let the bed bugs and mountain lions bite" grandma said jokingly.

"If they do it would be amazing to find a mountain lion had climbed into a two-story house surrounded by nothing" I called through the door.

"Always the practical one," Cassadee called from her room.

New day, new place...doubt anything exciting will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated it. I am paranoid so this story is rated T, could change because of language...don't know yet.**

Chapter 2

"Wake up...wake up Amethyst. The ghosts are after you" a ghostly voice said into my ear.

"What the hell?" I said sitting up. Cassadee was standing there smiling at my discomfort.

"Hello! It's six a.m. do you know where your grandma is?" Cassadee said.

"Are you turning into a commercial, because if you are you can get out" I said groaning as I got out of bed.

"No, but we are going to look around today. Remember? You scope out the leafy little hamlet of Forks before I left for British Columbia" she said with a pout.

"That has no effect on me Dee, but fine let me get dressed" I said starting to brush my teeth.

"We can go around the woods, and the main street. It will be so fun, don't you think?" she said practically bouncing.

"No it won't if you don't let me get ready" I said with a glare.

"I understand I take my leave" she said walking out of the bathroom.

Once I had gotten ready, I went down stairs to find Cassadee tapping her foot on the ground in impatience.

"You never do wear colour do you?" she said looking at my outfit.

"Yes I do. I wear black, grey, red, crimson, green, blue and magenta" I said smugly.

"Yeah, all dark colours. You're such a clothing rebel. High collars, empire waists, dress pants and skirts. Always overdressed" she said frowning grabbing a piece of toast.

"At least it's better than you. Miss. Jeans work for every occasion" I said convinced that I had one the round. I had.

"Fine. Are you done, we should go hiking now" she said after she had finished eating.

"Yes, let's go get this over with" I said rolling my eyes.

"Have fun you two; watch out though I heard yesterday that some boys from Seattle are camping out in the woods. You never know what those city folk may do" grandma warned.

"Grandma, we were city folk" I said opening the door.

"Yes, but Seattle is worse than everywhere else" grandma said as we left.

We walked through the forest that I remembered as a child when I would visit grandma. Now that I was older the forest seemed more foreboding then it once did. Then again everything looks better when you are a curious child.

"Let's stop here. I want to sketch the trees" Cassadee said stopping to sit on a fallen tree that was a good three feet thick.

"Aren't you going to sketch trees in B.C.? ...You're right though this place is almost magical, perfect to draw" I said sitting down beside her.

"It's great. You have been in this forest loads of times before though, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but never after the age of eight" I said looking around at the moss covered trees.

We sat in silence as Cassadee sketched every detail of the trees around. It was amazing to me how she saw the world. Always in her own special way, not how the world really looked.

The only sound was the light strokes on her book, and our breathing. It was surprisingly mild for September (mild for here at least).

Then we heard them.

"Wow, I guess you're grandma was right about rowdy boys being in the woods" she said hearing their (what I guessed to be) drunken laughter.

"We should leave" I said not liking that the noise seemed to be getting closer, creeping up on us.

"I just have one more tree, and then we can go. They probably won't even come near us" Cassadee said.

"Just the same, we should go now" I said fear sliding up my spine.

"Na, its fine. Don't be such a worry wart, Ame" she said laughing it off.

"We should really go" I said standing up because the hollering was very close.

"Heah, look a smoking hot chick" one of the drunk guys said when they spotted Cassadee.

"Maybe her **mom **would let us borrow her" another one said. Now I'm here mother...they must be drunk.

"If you think that we would let you even touch us, you're bigger ignoramuses than I thought" I said pulling Cassadee away from the men, backing up with me.

"Big words, coming from such a cold little girl," the guy who was in the front said.

"Wow, you formed a sentence" I said moving further away.

"Ame, stop it" Cassadee pleaded. I could tell that she was scared, but I wasn't about to let some drunken idiots have their way with us.

"It's okay Dee" I said trying to calm her down.

Then suddenly she was ripped away from me.

"Let her go" I said through her screams. They were beating her, now she was on the forest floor. I could see the blood.

One grabbed me from behind, but I managed to hit him in the gut. He was so drunk he fell right to the ground.

"Ame, run; get help" Cassadee said weakly. I listened; Cassadee didn't make demands often but when she did I listened.

I ran as fast as I could towards the road...towards anywhere that someone could help me. I heard the guy say to leave me be.

"Help! Somebody, help us!" I yelled until my voice was horse.

Then I saw a large, multi-windowed house in between the trees. I ran towards the door, but I didn't even have to knock because a woman with old fashioned, pale looks, and rich brown hair opened the door before I had a chance.

"What's wrong dear? Why are you screaming?" the woman said in a voice that made me feel safe despite the dire situation.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'm Amethyst. My friend, you have to help...she is being attacked by four guys, I had to run...she told me to. I didn't want to leave her but she told me to" I said so fast I was surprised if she could follow it.

"My name is Esme Cullen, don't worry dear" she said touching my shoulders gently. She called out several names that I didn't catch; I was too worried about getting back to Cassadee.

"What can we do to help?" a pixie looking girl asked. Behind her were painfully beautiful people like herself and Esme. One was a blonde haired girl who looked like a model; the other was a huge hulking person that looked like he could snap a tree.

"Amethyst, you lead Rosalie and Emmett out to the spot where your friend is. My husband is a doctor; so he can look at her when you bring her back. Be careful" Esme said.

I started to sprint back, hoping that I wasn't too late. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have no trouble following my frantic place...in fact it didn't seem to faze them at all.

When we finally reached where Cassadee was a ground to a halt, and cried out.

"Cassadee...oh I never should have left" I said feeling like I wanted to cry but couldn't. She was bleeding from everywhere that I thought was possible. Rosalie seemed to be most affected by the scene before us; she looked murderous. Cassadee was barely breathing, I was too late.

"I got her, we need to get her back" Emmett said. When I tore my gaze away from Cassadee I noticed that their eyes seemed darker (probably just the light).

"It's too late for that; she's dying Emmett just like I was. I don't want to danger this family by exposing another human to this, but you heard Alice. She needs us" Rosalie cried not noticing that I was even there anymore. She seemed sure as she knelt beside Cassadee, all that I could do was watch as she got closer to Cassadee's neck.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as Rosalie seemed to bite down on Cassadee's neck. Emmett restrained me from behind with a vice-like grip. Rosalie pulled away from Cassadee like it was killing her to do so.

**What the hell was going on!?!?**

"She'll start the change, Emmett take her, I'll bring Amethyst" she said looking at me.

"What have you done to her? What do you mean change?" I demanded.

"You need to calm down, Amethyst. I saved her, but you need to come with us so that I can tell you why it is important that you tell no one about this" Rosalie said seeming even more terrifying then when I first saw her.

"It's okay Rosalie, she come quietly" the pixie girl was now with us, and she had a man with her that was blonde with a strained expression on his face.

I started to feel dizzy, but I am not sleepy. What is happening to me? I can't keep my eyes open, so tired.

My vision blurred, I could feel my body drop and then...nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated it. I am paranoid so this story is rated T, could change because of language...don't know yet.**

Chapter 3

Doubt...the affliction which I now seemed to be subjected to. In my defence, did I really react in a strange way? My friend was gone, or was she gone? Didn't they say that she had been saved? Saved how, and at what cost to her?...to me? Would this end our future, or be a new beginning? How would things ever be normal for me, us?

**What am I saying? **Of course things would never be the same, nothing would be "normal" again. No matter what they tell me it can't be good. If this were normal then Cassadee would already be dead; that would be normal. The question is: do I want things to be normal? Not if it means that Cassadee would be dead. I am willing to except anything that would keep her alive. But does that mean that I must give something in return?

Cassadee is a great friend, but I wouldn't give my life for hers (or anyone for that matter). I know that it sounds cruel, but what is the point in lying to myself? Maybe, this has all been a dream and when I wake up none of this will have happened. Hey, I girl can dream, can't she?

"She's waking up. Oh, this is so exciting!" a melodic voice chimed.

I opened my eyes to see that I was once again in the open and clean house of the very people I wished to be thousands of miles away from. This was defiantly not a dream, and now I had seven pairs of golden eyes and one pair of brown eyes staring at me. Every one of them was painfully beautiful with pale skin, except one. She looked no more extraordinary than me. Her brown hair was no more extraordinary than my blonde hair; we both had some highlights that leaned towards red. Her skin was just as pale as mine, if not a little darker. Her brown eyes were no more catching then my green ones, and yet her see was amongst these super-human beings.

Why am I thinking about them? Where is Cassadee?

"She is fine, but she did have to be moved to Alaska for everyone's safety. We know the people that will look after her, so she will be in good hands" the one with (what would you call it?) bronze hair said.

Hang on. How did he know what I wanted to ask? My face was never that easy to read before.

"Don't worry that is not it, I am just very adapt to reading people" he said smiling as if it was his own personal joke.

"Look I just met some of you today" I started.

"Five hours ago, actually dear" Esme said looking genially sorry.

"Five hours! First, what is her name? ...Rosalie...attacked my friend when all that I wanted was your help. Then she tells me that I can't tell anyone about this, even though I have no idea what actually happened to me or her. To top it all off two people that I did not even know of your family came and I was consequentially knocked unconscious for five hours! My grandmother is probably worried sick! Unless someone tells me what is going on I am going to walk out that door and yell at the top of my voice everything that I saw!" I said getting more infuriated by the second.

I got up and moved to the door, then before I could even reach the handle Rosalie was there blocking my way. She looked animalistic as she blocked me, a snarl moving through her whole body.

"Rosalie," a wiser looking blonde haired man said. This seemed to subdue her, because she left her place by the door when I backed away.

"We are not risking this family anymore! That is two humans too many; first Bella and now this one. If we get found out..." Rosalie started to say.

"Enough, Rosalie. You saved her friend didn't you? You cared about her, and how many times have we talked about Bella. You did not need to bring her into this. As for Amethyst, can you not see that the girl is confused enough as it is so can you be sympathetic for once in your existence" the bronze haired boy said speaking up again.

"Thank you, Edward. I think that it would be beneficial for Bella to take her upstairs; get the story from a human's point of view" Esme said touching Edward's arm gently.

I was finally going to get answers, so I followed Bella as she led me to a room that was very messy. More like chaotic; with journals and papers everywhere. There was a sofa in the middle of the room, and a large window opened up to the nearby trees. Bella sat down, and so I did beside her. She seemed reluctant to tell me about them, like it wasn't her secret to tell.

"I think it might be best to start with how I found out, and then fill in the rest. Would you be willing to wait until I'm done to ask any questions?" Bella said quietly, and I nodded.

"Well, when I moved here I was surprised by all of the attention that I was getting. What really got under my skin was Edward Cullen, you met him down stairs. He looked like he hated me, he didn't even talk to me and the rest of the Cullens just ignored my presence. Then the next time I saw him his eyes were lighter, not black like they were the first time. He even spoke to me'

"That same day it was icy and a guy at my school had his van go out of control. It would have hit me, but Edward ran across the parking lot and stopped it with his bare hands. I knew that he and his family were different but I couldn't figure out what it was. He wasn't much of a help either, but he was concerned about protecting his family. Finally, I figured it out by talking to a few people, reading a few legends, and researching the 'cold ones'. I confronted him, and I told him that I wasn't afraid of him. Here we are now, and I couldn't live without him'

"It was all shocking at first, like everything that I believed was being challenged. I mean real live vampires are not something that you come across every day. The Cullen's would never hurt anyone though; they only live on the blood of animals. It is dangerous for them and us to know the secret but I know that I wouldn't change knowing for anything in the world. Rosalie turned your friend, or at least started to turn her. Cassadee won't be a vampire for three days, and that is why they can't leave her here. It would be too dangerous for you and me; she wouldn't be able to control her thirst and she might kill someone. You will be able to see her eventually though, and you can still speak to her on the phone. I know that it is frightening, but don't worry about Rosalie, she hates me too. Edward can read minds, and Alice, she can see the future. Jasper is the one that knocked you out, he controls emotions. Esme is just like a mother to them, and Dr. Cullen, Carlisle is very good at resisting blood. That does come in handy when you are as klutzy as I am. We humans have to stick together, but I must say that you took it worse than I did. It is understandable because your friend was attacked and you found out about the existence of mythical creatures all in one day. Trust me, it does get easier with time and there are no vampires that I met that are more kind than the Cullens" she finished speaking.

"Thank you. I mean it, it is good to know that I am not the only one that is overwhelmed about all this" I said gesturing around the room. "I guess I can tell my grandmother that Cassadee left early for her trip to B.C."

"If I know the Cullens, and I do; all of her belongings are already with her in Alaska as we speak" Bella said smiling. "You should come here two days from now. It is my birthday and Alice will make a big deal about it. It would be nice to have someone that doesn't care about the fact that it is my birthday. It's just another day, right?"

"Sure. I feel the same way; the whole one day closer to dying thing does seem ironic now though" I said smiling for the first time, weakly.

It was good to know that I would have someone that could help me get through this, someone who wasn't a _vampire_. Wow, I don't think that I'll ever get used to that. Bella says that I will though so I guess that I will. Someday. Although, it seems strange to me now to have vampire and time in the same sentence. I guess I will have to just wait and see. After all, doesn't everyone but Bella and I have forever to wait?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated with it. Even though it is rated T the rating might change later due to violence, because it will never be due to smut. **

Chapter 4

I was trying to piece together what had happened two days ago. Suddenly, it became clear that there were only really three things that I could gain from this whole ordeal.

First, the Cullens and now Cassadee were vampires, drinking blood and all. Not human blood, but still.

Second, I knew that as long that I was human it would always be dangerous for me to even be around them, because didn't Bella say that it was dangerous for her?

Third, no matter what I did Rosalie would continue to hate the very sight of me, and I was okay with that. She may like Bella if she became a vampire, but **never** me.

Great, now I'm making lists in my head. That is it...this ordeal has definitely pushed me over the edge. If I start hearing voices I have defiantly become a schizophrenic, and should let the kind people in white take me away. At least if I went insane and lived on a mental ward I would get away from all of this craziness...wow, that's ironic.

Maybe I will be more comfortable around the Cullens tonight at Bella's party that she doesn't want. I remember when I turned eighteen...I was a lot like Bella. Most people see the freedom that it offers; I saw the problems that would come after the milestone had been crossed. As long as Bella is there at least we can be birthday haters together. I'll have to go through this in another six months, so Bella can share my misery then. Hopefully I will be able to see Cassadee by then...

"Amethyst, hurry and get ready. Your new friends will be here any minute" grandma called from downstairs, still innocent to what had taken place before.

I hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. It was a good thing that Cassadee was fickle because it made it a lot easier for my grandmother to believe that she had gone to B.C. early. Good thing too that I was a good liar, almost too good. Then again if you adhere to the main rules of lying, then anyone can lie. All it takes is that you believe what you are saying is true and to have no remorse afterwards; the second part is the hardest.

"Anyone would think that you were in morning, going to a birthday party in black" grandma said when I got downstairs.

Oh grandma, that is because I am in morning; for Cassadee and for myself.

"I like the colour black grandma. Plus, I wouldn't want to wear a bright colour, it would take away from Bella" I said smoothing down the skirt that was already wrinkle-free.

"There they are, now go have fun with your new friends and stay out of trouble" grandma said as a car pulled in the driveway. Yeah, stay out of trouble with a house full of vampires...'cause that would happen.

"Bella, happy-not-so-happy birthday" I said with sarcasm that was bordering on coldness, climbing into the back seat.

"I told you Edward, not everyone likes birthdays. I am not the only one" Bella said giving Edward a look from the front seat.

I noticed that Edward drove extremely fast...I guess extra senses must help with hand-eye coordination.

"Yes it does," Edward said looking into the rear-view mirror.

"You know it would be a lot less creepy if you didn't answer everything that I was thinking" I said glaring at him.

"Yes, but a lot less entertaining" he said smugly.

"Don't worry I'll make up for him reading your thoughts Amethyst, because he can't read mine" Bella said with a smile.

"Lucky," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," Edward said.

"If I didn't want you to hear it, it would have been difficult because you have super-hearing and you can read my mind" I said rhetorically.

"Good point," he said launching into a conversation with Bella that I tuned out.

"That's not fair!" I heard Bella say to him, and wondered what it was about.

Pulling up to the house I could see the lights on, and a line that extended for quite a ways of Japanese lanterns. There was also large bowls of pink roses (yuck) on the stairs to the front door.

"This is a party. Try to be a good sport" Edward said to Bella. She replied but I didn't hear her.

"Yes, but Bella it is your party so I think that you are entitled to be grumpy if you want to be" I said stepping out of the car and walking to the door.

I wanted to get to the room before Bella so that she could be greeted separately (it was her birthday still). I hesitated to touch the door knob; it's so stupid to do this...scared of a door! I needed to get a grip.

"Why don't you go inside first Amethyst? That way it will be less awkward. They're in the living room, you can't miss it because it will be right in front of you," Edward said walking up the stairs with Bella. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him, which went unseen by Bella. I was grateful that he did not exploit my discomfort.

"Bella is on her way in," I said as I went into the living room. All of them looked welcoming, well except for Rosalie...figures.

"Thank you, dear" Esme said as I went to stand with her and who I guessed from the first time I was here, Dr. Cullen. Out of all of the Cullens, they were the only ones that I wasn't completely leery of.

"I thought you said that she was right behind you" Rosalie said in a somewhat scary tone, after a few minutes had passed.

"She is probably just talking to Edward, Rosalie" I said spitting out her name.

"That is okay, I am sure she'll be here soon" Dr. Cullen said, calming down the situation, maybe Jasper could have helped too...wasn't that his power?

"I'll go get her" Alice said cheerfully.

She came back a second later with Bella in tow, Edward lagging behind.

"Happy Birthday Bella," all of them chorused. I noticed that Bella looked wearily at the presents and cake that was on a small table draped in white cloth.

Esme was the first to approach Bella, giving her a warm, motherly hug. This was followed by Dr. Cullen who apologized to Bella for Alice going over the top.

"I have to step out for a second, don't do anything funny while I'm gone" Emmett said to Alice and then walked out the door. Okay, he is a weird one...maybe I misjudged him a little.

"I'll try" Alice replied trying to sound innocent. "Time to open presents" she said leading Bella to the table that was covered in silver wrapped gifts.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything..." Bella started to say.

"But I didn't listen. Open it" Alice replied sounding smug.

Bella opened up the gift, but her face quickly altered to confusion. The box was empty, not a thing was in it. "Um, thanks" Bella said.

Rosalie smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when she looked my way.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it" Jasper said after laughing briefly.

"Thanks, Jasper Rosalie. Thanks Emmet!" Bella said, saying Emmett's thank you louder than the rests' so that he could hear it...like that would be a problem. This was followed by a full laughter from outside.

"Open mine and Edward's next" Alice said holding a small, square present towards Bella.

"You promised" Bella said to Edward in a very accusing manner. Well, maybe she was the one that I should be worried about.

"I didn't spend a dime" Edward said after Emmett had returned.

"Give it to me" Bella said in an exasperated tone, taking the present from Alice.

"Shoot. Paper cut" Bella said slicing her finger open on the wrapping paper.

Everything and everyone froze.

In slow motion, it seemed, Jasper ran past all of us heading for Bella. Edward pushed her back, which made her slam into the glass bowls of water and roses on the table behind her; glass shattering, and cutting her arms to pieces. Edward then pushed Jasper back and he flew up, hitting the piano which was crushed with a sickening crack. Emmett had a hold on Jasper before I could even blink, as he and Rosalie struggled to pull Jasper outside.

"Emmet, Rosalie, get Jasper outside" Dr. Cullen said, being strangely calm about all of this.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, she only responded with a shocked look, but Dr. Cullen replied with a nod. I trusted that he would know about her condition, he was a doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Esme said following Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper outside; hand over her nose.

Edward looked as if his worst fear had been realized, and I can't blame him because mine was too. I thought that this party would take away my anxiety about the Cullens but it only made it worse.

"Wait, Esme" I said in a small voice following her once I was sure that Jasper was far enough away.

"I am sorry for you too Amethyst. This was supposed to make you more comfortable, not drive you away" Esme said ushering me to the front part of the house.

"I think that I will call my grandmother to get me. I think that if I stay it will weaken my resolve to let this all go" I said, feeling bad that I didn't trust Esme who had never done anything to me.

"I am sure that it is for the best. I hope that you are okay" Esme said finally getting control of herself enough to tenderly touch my arm in an attempt to comfort me.

"From the look on Edward's face, he won't let this go will he. He will protect her in the last way that he can. You'll all leave won't you?" I asked scared that I would lose my final link to my lost friend.

"For your, and Bella's sake I hope that will never happen. If we leave it will be to cut all ties to Forks, including you. You wouldn't be able to see, or speak to Cassadee again. It has to be as if we never existed" Esme said removing her hand.

"I understand, but this selflessness is going to be Edward's downfall, mark my words" I said with a slightly scathing tone towards Edward. I walked down to the end of the driveway to call my grandmother. She said that she will be here soon.

It all blurred and blended together; a haze covered my mind. I couldn't think about anything except what Esme said. I couldn't lose Cassadee forever because they had forever to give up and I would **die**. I only answered my grandmother in 'yeah's or 'umm's walked up the stairs when we got home with a heavy heart, knowing that everything depended on what Edward did next. When I got ready for bed, I thought about the fact that I hated not being in control of my life, and seemed like the Cullens were the cause of most of this loss in control.

I would **never** forgive Edward if he made this decision for me, no matter what he did for me before. If he does this, my good opinion will be lost forever and I never rescind my judgment once it is given. The phone suddenly rang breaking my thoughts; it was a number that I had never seen before.

"_Hey, Ame. Miss me?_" the voice said. It was beautiful, but still it sounded familiar...it sounded like...

"Cassadee, how can you call me? The Cullens said that it might take some time before you were ready to talk to anyone" I said excited that I could talk to her again...even if it was the last time.

"_Well, that is the amazing thing. It is part of my power, I guess; I hate human blood. I can't even stand the taste of it. It's great! Oh, it was awesome the other day. I was talking to Irina and she kind of pissed me off, so I wished that she would leave the room and she did! I kept trying things, and I found out that I could control a person's physical body, isn't that great! So, how are things there?_" Cassadee said.

She was so cheerful I didn't want to ruin her mood, after all the attack had been hard for her too.

"Oh, everything is fine. I met the Cullens properly, they are all really nice. Rosalie doesn't really like me, but she did save you so she can't be that bad. I was at Edward's human girlfriend, Bella's birthday party. It went well; I got to know the Cullens better. Bella helped me through everything, and explained everything to me after you had to leave" I lied, well not about Bella at least.

"_That's great, I'm glad that you get along with her. Did your grandmother take it okay?_" she asked.

"Yes, I told her that you left early for B.C." I told her.

"_Good, well I guess I should let you go. Unlike me, you need to sleep. I'll talk to you again soon; I have got forever to talk to you now_" she joked.

"Yes, you do. Good-bye Cassadee" I said hanging up.

Good-bye, perhaps forever. I curled up underneath my covers trying to block any thoughts out of my head so that I could sleep. I couldn't though, how could I when I lied to Cassadee about this.

Before I could stop them, betraying tears fell on my pillow. Why couldn't I let this go! I was being weak; I should be able to make the tears stop...if I wanted them to.

...But they didn't. The silent tears fell onto my pillow until I slipped into a troubled sleep. The same sleep that I had been having ever since I moved to this town...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or anything affiliated with it. Even though it is rated T the rating might change later due to violence. **

Chapter 5

What ever the stages of grief are I think I just bypassed the first one and went from denial to anger. I was so angry when I woke up that if there was a way to kill Edward that I knew of, I would have probably done it. Who did he think he was? What right did he have to take anything away from me because of his paranoid delusions? Who was he to ruin Bella's life? I didn't know them for long, but I knew Bella enough to tell that her whole world revolved around him. I think that was a mistake on her part to let him dominate her whole life, because if he leaves she will never be whole again. But, what do I know about love? I have avoided it like the plague; it makes you weak and blind to everything. You can't succeed in life if you have that hanging over you.

I think that I am getting ahead of myself, Edward hasn't left Bella yet it is too early in the morning to tell. So I will wait for any news, good or bad.

"You look tired Amethyst, did you not sleep well?" grandma said looking at the dark shadows underneath my eyes, when I walked down stairs for breakfast. Great, I forgot how observant she can be. No matter, I'll just have to stay one step ahead of her at all times, maybe even three steps ahead.

"I just couldn't stop going over the same thoughts all night" I said; that was entirely true.

"Well that party certainly seemed like a good place to be. Why did you leave so early by the way?" grandma asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Everything was over, so I figured that I would give Bella some time with her boyfriend, Edward and his family. I kind of felt like I was intruding" I said sitting down in the chair beside her.

"Oh, if that was all. Are you sure that you are okay, because you seemed upset last night?" grandma said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just tired and wanted to just get home and sleep" I said getting up from the table after eating.

"As long as you are sure..." grandma said, using that tone that said 'you are hiding something form me'.

"Yes, I am so there is no need to worry" I said smiling a half-hearted smile. This seemed to subdue grandma, and she stopped asking questions for awhile.

It was the longest day of my life, even my grandmother had something to do so she left me alone. I had nothing to do because I wasn't working for my aunt until next week. All this time is too much for me. Don't get me wrong I love being by myself, but lately I have too much to stew over.

Well, grandma will be back soon then I can focus my energy on lying to her, because it seems that lying is the only thing I do lately.

"Come quickly, Amethyst that Swan girl is missing" grandma said coming into the door in a flush of worry. Why did I doubt myself, of course that stupid Cullen would leave Bella. I knew that grands could see the determined look on my face, there was no way that I was abandoning Bella liked he did.

"I have to get to the Swans' house then, I need to help in any way that I can" I said grabbing my coat and slipping it on before hurrying out of the house with grandma following, trying to keep up.

We were over there faster than I thought we could be, but if Bella was in the woods somewhere she didn't have long considering the sky was already valed in darkness. I wish Edward would have not been such a selfless person because it would be so much better for everyone else around him.

"Chief Swan, we came as soon as we heard. My granddaughter was particularly upset when I told her" grandma said as we came to where everyone was assembled in front of the house.

"I know Bella, I just hope that she is not injured in the woods somewhere" I said with a compassionate look, knowing it must be harder for him to have his daughter missing than it was for me.

"We have some of the boys from the reservation out there now, but she could be anywhere" Chief Swan said looking worried.

"I've got her!" a loud voice said breaking the silence. It was a clearly one of the guys from the reservation, and he was carrying a ghostly Bella in his arms. She was okay; I hope you have someone to protect you Edward Cullen because if I find you...you are dead.

"Is she hurt?" I asked the guy who had her in his arms.

"No, I don't think she's hurt. She just keeps saying 'He's gone'" the guy said.

"Thank you Sam. Bella, honey, are you all right?" Chief Swan asked his chalk faced daughter.

"Charlie?" Bella said in a voice that was so fragile that she sounded like a small child.

"I'm right here, baby" Charlie (I guess that is his first name) said as he took Bella into his arms with some difficulty. I felt now as if I was intruding.

"Maybe I should hold onto her?" that Sam guy suggested to Charlie, as Chief Swan carried his daughter up the steps to their home.

"I've got her" Chief Swan said, sounding out of breath.

Grands and I moved out of the way as Bella was set down on the couch inside, and he doctor moved to examine her. How could Edward do this to her? How could he do this to me? So help me, when I get my hands on that vamp I will wring his neck, or whatever I can do to kill him slowly so he feels it.

"Is it true? Did they leave?" Chief Swan asked, oh Bella said his name...Dr. Gerandy.

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything. The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production" the doctor said.

"A little warning might have been nice" Chief Swan said; I agree completely.

"Where did they go?" I said quietly so Bella would not hear.

"Los Angeles" the doctor said, making my blood boil. I give them that, the Cullens are terrific liars and they have to be.

"Bella, everything will be okay. Remember that I lost my friend too, so we are together in the loss. You are not alone; when you wake up I will be there to help you move on. Okay?" I said leaning over her on the sofa.

"Amethyst?" Bella said in a wispy voice.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Thank you" Bella said in almost a whisper.

"I'll be here" I said leaving before I did something too drastic.

When grandma and I finally got home I realized that I need to check the phone number that Cassadee gave me. So, after I got ready to sleep I tried the phone number.

"_The number that you are trying to reach is no longer in service_" the annoying voice said on the other end.

I could feel my anger festering, threatening to burst forth. Not only did Bella lose someone, but I did as well. I can't take this, he has no right! No right at all, what makes him so holy-er-than-thou that he can take the only link to my friend away!

"Damn you Edward," I yelled pitching the phone across the room where it smashed on impact with the wall. "I will never forgive you."

Edward better watch out because I never forget anything, and I will never forgive this offence. I hope he does burn in hell, because it would be lenient compared to the hatred that I will harbour for him from now until my last breath.

I am truly lost, without purpose or reason. Bella and I ghost through the days that pass, until months pass. Leaves fall and then snow, but we do not notice. For the first time I do feel like, if no one is there to tie me down soon I will float away...lost forever to the darkness that is always on the edge of the light. Ready to swallow me as soon as I give in and I have the Cullens to thank for that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything affiliated with the saga. Sorry everyone...I was so swamped that I didn't even have time to breathe. No worries they'll be fast now...I hope.**

Chapter 6

Months that's what has been and what does Bella do? Sit and mope, she's like the walking dead. I barely feel sorry for her anymore, it's getting pathetic. The thing that the Cullens did not count on was Cassadee still talking to me despite it all. This was getting increasingly difficult considering that she was now living with the Cullens...not like they knew about the calls anyway.

"Amethyst, how are you?" Cassadee asked me through the phone.

"Well, I think I'm okay with this right now" I said not fully meaning it.

"Good! How's...How is she? Bella I mean" Cassadee said slowly with great care.

"Dead, completely dead...It makes me mad just looking at her. I don't know what to say to her anymore. Get over him, or you might as well just rid the world of both of you and him? How do I help her? I don't deal with heart break, I haven't experienced it. I've never been kissed!" I said to her, rambling.

"I've had boyfriends...trust me, you're not missing much with those dopes" Cassadee said.

"I feel old," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You sound old...Are you sure that you're not a vampire?" Cassadee joked.

"Positive; and that is not helping" I said.

"Well Eddie is never around here anyway...just checks in from time to time. Has Carlisle ready to pull out his hair, but of course Edward does no wrong" Cassadee said.

"Does he know that you call him Eddie behind his back?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, and he's never going to" Cassadee said.

"Grams wonders about you sometimes, I told her not to worry" I said.

"Great, she doesn't need to be involved with this anyway" Cassadee said.

"It's too quiet here now; I'll have to go back to school early. I feel alone" I said.

"I do to, even though Alice is forcing me to shop any chance that she gets" she said audibly shuddering.

"That can't be too bad..." I said.

"Sure it can't, you just wait until you're on the receiving end of her craziness" Cassadee said. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cassadee asked.

"I had a weird experience yesterday. I sat and watched a spider in the house, wrap and eat a fly. I was engrossed in it. I felt like someday I would be just like that fly" I said.

"Bella isn't the only one that is depressed, obviously" Cassadee said.

"I'm not depressed...I just keep thinking of my future and I come up blank. I have no idea what to do anymore. The other day I listened to a song and I started to cry...I couldn't stop. I don't cry, ever. I feel like someone made all of my emotions and heightened all of them like a switch" I said.

"You said that you couldn't understand Bella, hah...I think that you have a talent as a human" Cassadee said.

"What are you talking about? I tell you something important and you have a theory" I said raising my voice slightly.

"When you are around me, are you happy and hyper?" Cassadee asked.

"Yes, of course. Remember in high school we used to joke that you could transfer hyper to me" I said, confused.

"You're around Bella a lot right now, aren't you?" Cassadee said.

"Yes, I still am there for her even when it annoys me" I said sadly.

"Well that's just it! Of course...duh, I am so stupid all the time" Cassadee said.

"Dee?"

"That explains why you are mellow when you are by yourself!"

"Dee, what are you saying?"

"That time that your mother was sick and you knew it before anyone told you. This makes sense" Cassadee said talking so fast that I could barely keep up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked finally breaking through to her.

"Sorry, Amethyst. Don't you see you have the human version of Jasper's gift?" Cassadee said, sounding like she did while she was human and ate a lot of sugar.

Jasper, he was the one who was with the physic vampire, Alice. I remember his looks that were painfully beautiful, like all of the Cullens. He was the best looking in my opinion, but I didn't even talk to him once and he tried to bite Bella!

"Jasper?" I asked

"Yes, he can control emotions but he also has to feel everyone's emotions. I think that you take on everyone's emotions, if they are strong enough ones though" Cassadee said.

"I think that you are nuts" I said.

"This must be the reason why you are so down all the time now, you're feeding off people's emotions. Damn, you're a like an emotional vampire, instead of feeding on blood it is emotions" Cassadee said.

"Dee, please..."

"Shit." Cassadee whispered.

"Who are you speaking with Cassadee?" a southern hinted baritone asked.

"I thought you said they were out" I whispered.

"Um, no one Jasper...really...What are you doing back early?" Cassadee asked, since she had become a vampire it was much easier for her to lie.

"Don't change the subject" he said. Oh right, she was lying to an empathy...holy crap on a cracker.

"I can't tell you" Cassadee said.

"Well either you tell me or you tell everyone, that includes Edward" Jasper said.

"Just tell him" I sighed.

"I can't. Alice probably knows already...knowing her" Cassadee said to me.

"Please, just tell him" I said to her.

"You better tell me" he said.

"Fine, its Amethyst, are you happy?" Cassadee snapped. He let out a low hiss that even I could hear over the phone.

"You realize that this has to stop" he said.

"No it doesn't, she needs me as a friend now more than ever...she" Cassadee stopped.

"She, what?...Cassadee?" he said.

"It's not for me to say" Cassadee said to him.

"Well you better start talking about it" he said dangerously low.

"Don't you take that tone with me Hale, I'll have you tearing yourself apart in two seconds flat" she growled.

"Stop it, Cassadee!" I yelled into the phone.

"Fine." She said.

"This could be a threat to the family, tell me what you think that you are doing" Jasper said calmly.

"It's not a threat; this has been going on for months. She hasn't, and won't tell Bella anything" Cassadee said.

"Very well go on" he said.

"Amethyst?" she asked.

"Go ahead" I said.

"I thought of it today, when Amethyst was talking to me she sounded more depressed than she has ever been. I thought it was because of the way I left, but I'm not so sure. She said that she was crying for no reason the other day, a lot right now actually" Cassadee said.

"That is not strange, especially for a woman" he said.

"You don't understand! She doesn't cry, not even at funerals. She doesn't cry, and defiantly doesn't cry without a reason. Then I asked how much time she was spending with Bella..." Cassadee said to him.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"I had a thought and suddenly it all made sense. I thought what if people had some heightened senses, like how Bella could block Edward and she was human? Amethyst always seemed to have the same mood of the people around her" Cassadee said regaining some of her previous excitement.

"So when she was around you, because you are generally hyper..." Jasper asked.

"Exactly, she was too. You should have seen her in high school when I was hyper...wow, she was a whole different person. There was this one time in physics, we made this song..." Cassadee said.

"Cassadee, not the time" I hissed over the phone.

"Right sorry" she said to me.

"So when she is around Bella, she is now depressed because that is the emotional climate that she has been exposed to" Jasper said.

"You got it," Cassadee said.

"You might be right; Alice's gift was present in her human life too, just not as powerful. Put her on speaker phone" Jasper said.

"Okay" Cassadee said as there was a beep. Now I could hear everything in the background.

"Your move Jasper" Cassadee said.

"Amethyst, you are positive that these emotions are not yours?" Jasper asked.

"They feel wrong, like they are only superficial. I feel them... but I don't _feel_ them. Do you understand?" I asked stopping and starting in strange places.

"More than most..." he said to me, "you're right, she most likely has heightened perception" he said to Cassadee.

"What can I do? I'm blind in the dark here" I said.

"Calm down, just stay away from Bella" Jasper said.

"What, she can't do that. Bella has no one left now that we are all gone" Cassadee said.

"She's right I can't do that to her" I said.

"You can't keep internalizing all of her feelings, or else you will end up just as upset as she is, maybe more" Jasper said thinking aloud.

"What can she do then?" Cassadee asked. "Jasper?"

"Here's what we're going to do. Amethyst, you have to find something that calms you that you can keep in your mind at all times and use to wind down completely at night" Jasper said.

"Will that work?" Cassadee asked.

"It should, do you have anything like that?" Jasper asked.

"Well, put it this way...I'm going to need lots of books on..." I started but Cassadee cut me off.

"...the American Revolution and the Civil war" Cassadee finished.

"Yes, but I'm going to have to get more than I have here. Port Angeles here I come" I said sheepishly.

"Please you have tons of books on history, how many are there?" Cassadee asked sarcastically.

"I have ten thank you very much, that is nothing considering that is all of my history books, not just those ones" I said in a matter-of-factly.

"We'll think of something" Jasper said softly.

"Will you be okay" Cassadee asked.

"Okay? I'm not sure, I hope Bella will be okay and then I will be too" I said.

"You will keep in touch with Cassadee and if you have to get out of Forks, don't tell Bella anything. We will do the same here. Alice will know no doubt, but without Edward around no one else needs to find out" Jasper said.

"Stay safe," Cassadee said, "Bye."

Click, then I was alone again. Too many new thoughts, or should I say new feelings were taking up residence in my already wary mind.

"I think that we need to talk Amethyst..."

_With the Cullens_

"Thank you" Cassadee said to Jasper.

"Don't thank me yet, I don't approve of us getting involved. We made a promise or had you forgotten" Jasper stated.

"No I haven't, but can I remind you that we promised to not interfere with Bella's life and in no way did you or I promise not to interfere with Amethyst's life" Cassadee said.

"She's right you know..." a soft voice said.

"Alice, I knew that you would be wise to this" Jasper said with a slight smile.

"Yes, well, I know everything" Alice said with a luminescent smile.

"Yes everything, so you saw this coming then?" Cassadee asked.

"That and I overheard you months ago" Alice said with a laugh.

"Great..." Cassadee said rolling her eyes at the tiny vampire.

"Now that is settled let's help your friend in secret, alright Cassadee?" Alice said while she and Cassadee exchanged identical smirks...

_With Amethyst_

"You heard everything, didn't you" I said, shocked that my grandmother would actually listen in on my conversation.

"Well, you were quite loud at times" Gran said.

"So you know about me then..." I said.

"Yes, but I understand that you do not want to tell me about what Cassadee is doing. We all have our secrets. I knew that it would happen to you someday" she said sitting down on the sofa.

"You mean that someone else in our family had the same thing" I asked.

"Sort of, your mother for example suppressed the fact that sometimes she would dream of the deaths of relatives before they passed, before they even knew that they were going to die" Gran said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Nothing except the fact that I am very good at directions" Gran said.

"Handy, I suppose" I said.

"Yes, to you it would. You're terrible with directions" Gran said.

"Thanks, love you too" I said sarcastically.

"So, who were you talking to besides Cassadee?" Gran asked, fixing me with an unwavering gaze.

"No one" I said squirming a bit.

"Really, so the fact that there was a male voice on the phone was my imagination" Gran said.

"Yes, definitely your imagination" I said.

"Well, I would believe that if your face was not red" Gran said, with a satisfied smile.

"It was just someone who is close to Cassadee now, please don't read into it" I said.

"Oh, alright. I was just hoping that you had finally found someone that I could get grandkids out of" Gran said, my face heated more.

"Definitely not, he's taken already" I said trying to calm down.

"Too bad, I was hoping that someone could change your spinster ways" Gran said.

"I guess not, because if anyone could it would be him. There is no hope for me, sorry" I said laughing.

"You have to promise me Amethyst that you won't keep secrets from me if they are yours to tell" Gran said with a serious tone. I bit my lip, thinking that I was keeping secrets from her...but I couldn't tell them.

"I promise, as long as they are mine to tell" I said, touching her hand for a brief moment.

"Good, I will do the same for you alright" Gran said.

"So, you've lived here your whole life Grams...what do you think about these bear attacks" I asked.

"Yes, but they are not bears..." Gran said.

"What could they possibly be then?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well, they are not bears. They are much too large for that...think hard dear" Grams said.

"I've been doing too much thinking today, Grams" I said exasperatedly.

"Werewolves...dear...werewolves" Gran said as I started sputtering.

"This...can't...no...There can't be...What is wrong with this place?" I said.

"Nothing, dear" Gran said softly.

"Right, so Bella was in the woods and she didn't get attacked" I said.

"That is because it is not the wolves that are hurting anyone" Gran said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I've said too much as it is, and it is not my secret. You understand?" Gran said.

"Completely," I said, adding 'unfortunately' in my head.

"But if you were to figure it out further than what I have told you...well that would be different" Gran said with a smile. I returned it

...good another mystery, what am I Nancy Drew?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight, or anything associated with the entire saga. I do own my own characters. I am sorry that this is taking longer than I thought, but things don't happen like you hope they will when you're writing something. **

Chapter 7

A week had passed since I had heard from Cassadee and found out that there were werewolves in Forks. Everybody pile in the 'Mystery Machine', it's going to be a bumpy ride...well, for me anyway. I still had no luck with figuring more about the identities of the werewolves and it was frustrating me. I had also, unfortunately exhausted all of my reading material, and so Bella's mood was catching on me again. I knew that I couldn't stay in Forks for long. I needed to be somewhere people were scarce.

I pulled up to Bella's house for my weekly visit and I could hear raised voices when I went to the door. Bella came rushing out looking more cognisant of what was going on around her since Edward left. I also could feel how angry she was.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Charlie wanted to send me to my mom in Florida, because I haven't been seeing any of my old friends, except for you once a week. He said that even then I never talk to you I just sit there most of the time. Charlie thought that mom could handle the nightmares every night better than he can" Bella said.

"What do you mean nightmares?"

"Ever since―ever since―I've been having nightmares and Charlie say that I scream so loud that it scares him to death"

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? Maybe you need to bet some help to overcome this"

"That's what Charlie wanted to do. He said I needed professional help"

"He only cares about you Bella, that's all. Everyone is worried about you. It's not healthy―I know that you loved him but he would want you to move on"

"I can't you know that, I try―"

"No you don't. You spend 24 hours a day thinking about him and why he left. You need to find some way to move past this, you're like a ghost Bella"

"You don't understand, you told me that you've never been in love before―so why do you have so much to say"

"Don't use that tone with me Isabella, I'm older than you are, not by much. As to my experience, no I haven't been in love. Do you know why? Because I thought, and I still do, that relationships slow you down if you are not open to making sacrifices in your life for someone else and I can't justify doing that. I certainly didn't think that if I had a relationship in high school that it would last because they hardly ever do. That's why I closed myself off so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain like you are"

"I have to get to school,"

"Bella, you can't run from your problems―Bella!" I called but she was pulling out of the drive way and moving down the road on her way to school, before I could stop her.

"I'm done" I said to Cassadee on the phone later.

"Amethyst, she has no one. You can't leave her too!"

"Don't you even go there; do you know how hard it is to be around someone who is deeply depressed like she is?"

"She needs you, who knows what she will do with no one there to help her"

"I don't care―after what she said today I'm through with her" I said.

"What did she say?"

"It was along the lines of 'What do you know you have never even felt like I did, so leave me alone and stop lecturing.' Yeah that was about it"

"Well, I see why you would want to leave her but you have to stay in Forks" Cassadee said.

"The hell I do Cassadee, if I want to leave I'm going to"

"I'll make up the spare bedroom" Alice said on the phone.

"What she's not coming here?" Cassadee said.

"Oh yes she is, I just saw it. She'll be here before the next week is out―I'll get all the family back, but I won't tell them why" Alice said.

"I'm not even coming there, so―" I said.

"Yes, you are trust me. You may not have made the decision consciously but you are coming" Alice said.

"Alice is always right, I guess I'll see you soon, we're in Ithaca if you're wondering" Cassadee said, before hanging up the phone.

"Great, hey grandma" I called, setting the phone down.

"Yes, dear?" she said walking into the room.

"I need to go to Ithaca" I said.

"Ithaca? What for?" she asked.

"I need to see Cassadee, that's where she is. I thought she was now visiting Alaska, but apparently she's not"

"This has do with your little talent?" she asked.

"Sort of, more I can't stand to be near Bella anymore―she said some things and I think that she wants me to leave her alone for a while. It's the perfect time to visit Cassadee"

"I won't ask you exactly why you are going but give it another week after this before you go. Bella may need you again, she's just hurting" she said.

"Alright―I suppose that I can do that" I said.

Time past and soon it was time for me to go, so I went to visit Bella once again, but she wasn't there.

"Bella has been spending most of her time out at the rez with Jacob Black. She's seems happier, less nightmares anyway. Thanks for dropping by" Charlie said.

"That's good that she is feeling better. If she asks I'm going away for a while, so she shouldn't worry if I'm not in town" I said, and then with a small nod I left.

"I'm off then grams" I said as I lugged the suitcases into the car.

"I'll drive you, then we can get your car back here" she said.

"Good idea" I said.

"I still wish that you were not going" she said, half way through the drive to Seattle.

"I need to, besides Bella is with Jacob Black nowadays, so I'm not needed" I said.

"If you say so dear, maybe you're the next one to face love's keen sting. I do want grandchildren you know" she said.

"It's not going to happen, so forget it" I said in a teasing tone.

I didn't know if I was going to Ithaca for myself, Cassadee, or to give them a piece of my mind. It did feel like the right decision, as long as Bella was safe with Jacob everything should be alright...I hope.

"Amethyst!" Cassadee called through the crowd when I arrived at the airport.

"Cassadee, long time, no see," I said, "Immortality suits you," I whispered.

"I know, and you shouldn't hit yourself" she said.

"What?" I said as I suddenly hit my arm.

"My gift is so useful" Cassadee said with a smile.

"Let's go and get this all over with" I said, dreading seeing Rosalie again. I knew that she would not be happy to have gotten rid of Bella and still have to deal with me.

"We'll except for Eddie, all of them are there" she said, taking my luggage as we walked to the car.

"Good I don't want to see him. No one except Alice knows that I coming right?"

"Jasper knows, but everyone else just knows that someone is coming to visit but they don't know that it's you" Cassadee said and I nodded in relief.

"I can't tell you how great it is to be around you and feel a person's good feelings instead of the bad"

"Can you feel the thirst too?" she asked, as we piled into the car.

"Not a lot at least not with you, I haven't been around vampires since you guys left"

"We'll see how it goes" she said.

We talked about menial things along the drive, but I did notice that Cassadee was driving much faster than before. When I said as much she just laughed it off saying that she couldn't die now.

"Would you become like us if you had the chance?" she asked suddenly.

"No, never―I'm scared of getting old and of death, but I wouldn't want to be like you are, it must be difficult"

"It's easy for me, but sometimes I wish that I could age a bit more, or at least have some kind of change" she said finally.

When we arrived it was already night and I was extremely nervous. Although Cassadee still was upbeat about everything so I felt somewhat better.

"You're here" Alice said, suddenly hugging me. I am not―I repeat not a hug person.

"It's good to be here?" I said.

"I was worried that you were never going to get here, but I guess you took more time than I thought you would. Everyone is waiting in the living room, I didn't tell them yet, don't worry they will take it semi-well. Carlisle is not here, he had an emergency at the hospital" Alice said.

"Great," Cassadee scoffed.

We followed Alice into the house, which was oddly similar to the one that they had in Forks. Cassadee left the luggage in the front area, and we moved around to the living room.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie spat out.

"She's the guest, Rosalie" Alice said brightly.

"She doesn't need to be here, she should be back where she belongs" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," Esme said disapprovingly. "Of course you're welcome here."

"Thank you" I said unsurely. Alice, Cassadee and Jasper had moved into a place that was almost between Rosalie and me, as if they knew what would happen. Then it hit me...

The pain was too much, my throat closed over and I couldn't breathe. I started to cough uncontrollably, I couldn't get any air. I could feel Rosalie's anger seeping into me like a tidal wave

"I can't breathe" I wheezed, holding my throat. Cassadee steadied me as I almost collapsed.

"What's going on?" Esme said as she went to my side, along with Alice and Jasper.

"I'm―not―sick, too―much" I said between coughs. Then I could feel calmness set in over me, and my breath became normal again.

"What is wrong with her?" Rosalie asked not seeming the least bit interested in the answer.

"Rose," Emmet said, to placate her.

"It got too much for her; I should have known that the thirst would be just like any other feeling. I just didn't think that it would be that strong" Cassadee said.

"You could not have known, because even I didn't" I said, easing down on a sofa with Cassadee's help.

"I should've seen this coming" Alice said.

"No, it's no one's fault. I shouldn't have come here" I said.

"Now she finally gets it" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, if you don't shut your mouth, I swear―" Cassadee said, in a flash standing toe to toe with the blonde.

"Stop it both of you" I said with an anger that was not my own. I sunk back into the sofa, feeling embarrassed at my outburst.

"You need to block it out" Jasper said simply from his spot, now standing beside me with Alice.

"Jasper, what is going on?" Esme said, clearly looking for answers.

"Amethyst has sensitivity to the emotions of other people. They become her emotions, as if she was the one feeling them" Cassadee said, answering for Jasper.

"This has gotten much worse since you first spoke of it" Jasper said.

"I didn't think it was that strong, I thought that it was only because I was paying attention to it now" I said.

"When she last spoke of it? You mean that you talked to her before?" Esme asked.

"I have been talking to Amethyst since we left Forks" Cassadee said.

"Cassadee, we promised Edward" Esme said.

"I promised not to talk to Bella, not Amethyst" Cassadee said pointedly.

"Listen, I need to control this. I may not always be able to calm down, and if this happens again―" I said.

"What to do though?" Alice said...


End file.
